Diario de Arthur Kirkland
by PogoPop
Summary: ¿Que es lo que acontece los días de un chico punk, que intenta ser una caballero, en la preparatoria? / Gakuen
1. 14 de octubre

_14 de Octubre ~_

Antes solía llevar ropa desarreglada y rota (_Arreglada_ por mí), con el cabello de colores y lleno de pircings, ahora solo me los vuelvo a colocar todos cuando no voy a la escuela. Antes no me importaba nada. Solo quería estar drogado, con mi música y Yao. Eso causo que perdiera un año de estudio y mi familia se alejase de mí; Avergonzándose. Por eso ahora vivo solo, pero con su apoyo… ¿Económico? A veces me escasea el dinero. Tal vez me alcanzaría, si no tuviera que comprar ciertas cosas... Drogas a fin de cuentas.

Intento dejarla y siento que voy progresando. Antes era toda la semana, ahora solo es una vez cada siete días. Pronto no la necesitare; pero cuando no la tengo, a veces me siento raro. Mi organismo me pide más y tengo que resistirlo… Pero no puedo.

Bien, soy Arthur Kirkland, tengo 18 años y voy en segundo curso. Hace menos de un año solía estar locamente enamorado por alguien 2 años mayor que yo, al final, no supe si era amor u obsesión. Tal vez solo estaba con Yao por el sexo y las drogas. Era una relación destructiva, así que decimos dejarlo. Además que, me empezó a llamar la atención su hermano menor, un año mayor que yo. Qué extraño, creo que los asiáticos me excitan. Pero aun así, me duele que hayamos terminado. Creo que al final, yo si sentía algo, aunque nunca lo hubiéramos hablado.

Y el hermano menor de ambos, suele llamarme "papá" aunque ya no lo veo tan frecuente como antes. Lo extraño un poco. Me recuerda a…

Toco la guitarra y podría decirse que tengo un grupo, con dos amigos. Hemos tocado en algunos lugares, pero solo nos han pagado con cerveza. Bueno, algo es algo si queremos llegar lejos, no?

Como sea, ahora intento ser más un "Caballero ingles" como me educaron para que fuera. Por lo menos en la escuela y aprovechar el año perdido.

_Arthur Kirkland~_

Hace mucho que no subia nada, y esto me surgió de un rol, y me gusto:D Sin pareja aun para Arthur (?)

_¿Reviews?:3_


	2. 21 de octubre

_21 de octubre~_

Hoy fue uno de los primeros días de escuela. Me toco en el mismo salón y curso que Yao, ya habíamos perdido un año, podría decir que por mi culpa y mi "Mala influencia" según él. Como detesto que me diga así, pero odiaba mas "cabeza de opio". No nos tratamos rencorosamente… Bien, yo no le hago saber de mi rencor. Aun me duele el que me allá dejado sin una razón clara. Solo porque:

"Esta relación nos está destruyendo, Arthur. ¡Entiende, aru!" Y sigo sin entenderlo. Yo estaba bien con Yao, él era todo para mí…

Dejando de lado eso, este día decidí meterme algo antes de entrar a la escuela. No tenía ánimos. Me sentía deprimido y necesitaba animarme con algo. Al principio estuvo bien. No tengo idea de que vimos en clase. Estuve bastante ocupado mirando a los unicornios revolotear por la cabeza del profesor. Solo recuerdo algo de reunirnos en equipo y Yao me metió al suyo. Bien, al menos recuerda que soy bueno en la escuela… Aunque no muy bueno en equipos.

Después de hablar un poco sobre el trabajo, o eso recuerdo, empecé a sentirme mal y tuve que ir a la enfermería. Mintiendo sobre la razón de mis síntomas. No podía decir "Oh, es que estaba deprimido en la mañana y me drogue" Aunque… El año pasado lo hice. Tal vez por eso (y el que no entraba a clases) perdí año.

En la enfermería estaba un chico ruso de último año que daba miedo. Tenía varios golpes. Seguro se había peleado. Me acosté en la camilla más alejada de él. Daba un poco de miedo… ¡Pero yo no le tenía miedo! O-Obviamente puedo ganarle con un solo dedo.

Después de pensar en todas las maneras en las que podría ganarle, me acosté a dormir un rato. Despertando un par de horas después. La hora de la salida, genial. Me sentí mejor, tal vez algo cansado. Me estire y salí, notando como ya no había casi nadie. Me colgué mi mochila al hombro y me fui, con la camisa desfajada y el chaleco más desarreglado.

Pero al ir saliendo, choque con un chico más bajo que yo y con el cabello tan oscuro como la noche. Me moleste en ese momento, pero luego me sonroje al saber que se traba de Kiku, cuando este empezó a disculparse exageradamente como cualquier japonés.

-_¡L-Lo siento mucho!_-Recuerdo que lo dijo mirando al piso, luego alzo la vista.-_…A-Arthur-san_.

Solo le sonreí y le salude cortésmente. Me fui de ahí sumamente feliz. Desde que había terminado con Yao, no había hablado con Kiku tan frecuentemente como antes… Luego, en casa, me sentí como un estúpido por no haberle sacado más platica en vez de estar escribiendo esto.

Como sea, este año intentare ser un _"caballero ingles"_… En la escuela, porque ahorita mismo debo salir de mi casa. Iré con mi banda y digamos que ahí no tengo que ser exactamente un caballero…~

_Arthur Kirkland~_

_¿Reviews?:3_


	3. Chapter 3

23 de octubre~

Yo… Sinceramente no recuerdo muy bien lo que paso el viernes, esa noche. O todavía no eh podido asimilarlo, pero yo…

Llegue a ese local y me reuní con mis amigos, dejamos los instrumentos de lado y nos pusimos a tomar en la barra, en lo que se hacia la hora de que tocáramos. Esa noche el lugar estaba lleno, había mucho bullicio y nosotros nos reíamos a carcajadas de quien sabe qué. Se nos empezaba a subir lo que habíamos consumido.

Entre charlas y bromas agresivas, se hizo nuestro momento y subimos al pequeño escenario a tocar. Pude ver a los jóvenes eufóricos haciendo cualquier cosa, golpeándose o saltando al ritmo la música. Se sentía tan bien esa sensación de que todos se movieran a tu ritmo. Acariciaba las cuerdas de la guitarra y se volvían locos… Amo esa adrenalina.

Pero desde ahí, algo me llamo la atención. No algo, alguien precisamente. No lo creía al principio, creía que mi mente me estaba haciendo malas pasadas. Alucinando como tantas otras veces. Hasta me detuve unos momentos y sacudí la cabeza para ver bien. Era… ¡Era Kiku! Sentado ahí, en la barra. No me estuvo mirando, más bien lo había notado incomodo de estar en un lugar así. De pronto, note que conversaba con alguien, y ese alguien le ponía un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y lo atraía hacia él. Kiku se había tensando, pero no había hecho más que eso, solo le quito el brazo.

Rápidamente comencé a sentir algo. Me empecé a enojar en ese momento. ¿Eran celos, sabes? Quisiera haber visto mi cara en ese momento… No, mejor en el momento en el que reconocí que era Heracles quien lo acompañaba. No debía extrañarme, desde que salía con Yao sabía que ese griego tenía una buena relación de amistad con Kiku. Así que trate de calmarme, porque eran amigos, los amigos salen los viernes por la noche juntos y solos, ¿no?

…Pero duro muy poco mi momento "tranquilo". Baje del escenario justo cuando logre ver como Karpusi le tomaba de la barbilla y acercaba sus labios, note como Kiku intentaba forsajear pero no podía. El momento en el que le beso, yo lo jale por la camisa, tirando mi guitarra a un lado y dándole un buen puñetazo en la mandíbula.

Habíamos llamado la atención de todos en ese momento, o desde que yo deje de tocar. Pero no me importaba eso, solo quería golpear al otro por atreverse a hacer eso, y más frente a mí. Aunque, nadie supiera nada, igual me había molestado. Heracles rápidamente me lo respondió…

¿Solo yo podía ser tan idiota de meterse con alguien que le saca una cabeza y el doble de músculos?

Eso fue lo que pensé mientras caía. Tambaleante, me volví a levantar y alce el puño para golpearle de nuevo… Sin darme cuenta que Kiku se había puesto entre ambos. Di mi golpe, pero Heracles no lo recibió nunca, si no él. Había golpeado la mejilla de Kiku a puño limpio. Después de eso, impresionado por haber hecho tal cosa, solo me di media vuelta y salí de entre toda esa gente empecé a correr lejos. Me sentía patético y de probable, y aún más porque no recuerdo ni como llegue a casa después de eso.

El sábado, no hice nada más que pasármela tirado en el sofá, viendo algún partido/concierto/programa de cocina, lo que fuera. No tuve ánimos de salir, aun estaba pensando en lo que había ocurrido esa vez….

Pero sin embargo hoy, harto de estar encerrado en mi casa otro día más, decidí salir y visitar al pequeño León.

Yao no me recibió muy bien, como siempre. Intento correrme en cuanto me vio en la puerta, aun no la había tocado siquiera, pero él había llegado detrás de mí. Había ido al mercado, y el pequeño Xiang corrió de atrás de él y fue a abrazarme.

-"Daddy"-Recuerdo que dijo mientras yo me agache a abrazarlo. Me alegro mucho eso; saber que no me había olvidado. Yao no tuvo otra opción que dejarme entrar a jugar con el pequeño Xiang mientras él hacia la comida. Y así pase la tarde en la casa de los Wang, jugando y preguntándome donde podría estar Kiku. Aunque había escuchado algo en la tele sobre una convención de dibujos japoneses, creo que eso le gusta. Tal vez por eso no estuvo en la tarde.

Pero llego antes del anochecer. Me quede estático y solo le mire entrar.

"Oh, Arthur-san, buenas tardes "-Había dicho apresurado. Kiku se miraba muy bien sin el uniforme, vestía muy normal y llevaba varias bolsas en la mano. Más de una ocasión eh deseado verlo con un kimono o con un uniforme femenino… Creo que me estoy excediendo. Fuera de eso, tambien había notado como tenía un pequeño curita en el labio y sentí como si algo me hubiese golpeado por dentro. Intente levantarme rápidamente y alcanzarle.

"¡Kiku! Y-Yo lo…"Pero me dejo con las palabras en su boca, porque tan rápido como entro, se fue a su habitación. En ese momento, Xiang me miraba incrédulo. Me gire y le sonreí. Me despedí de él y de Yao y emprendí rumbo a mi casa. Con las manos en los bolsillos, aun pensando en lo sucedido.

Tal vez, Kiku ya no quiera volver a verme o saber algo de mí. Quien quisiera después de un golpe así, ¿no? Pero, no puedo permitir que algo así pase porque a mí me…

No puede pasar y no dejare que deje de hablarme.

Mañana lo buscare en la escuela e intentare disculparme, aunque, creo que nunca eh hecho eso. "Disculparme" ¿tengo que darle algo? Y si es así ¿Qué puedo darle? C-Creo que le llevare algo, algo pequeño que pueda ocultar si rechaza mis disculpas… Y mis sentimientos con ellos…. God, soy tan imbécil. ¿Cómo carajos pude haberlo hecho algo así? ¿¡Cómo!

Maldita sea.

Hare lo posible porque este "Caballero ingles" lo sea realmente con Kiku, y solo con él.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, esto solo es un aviso de que no dejare abandonado este fic. Subiré el próximo capítulo en un par de días, y también aviso que corregí algunos detalles de los capítulos anteriores. Eran jodidamente errores horribles. Me sentí retrasada. Gracias por seguir mi historia :3


End file.
